


I'm the only one you need

by élyséren (mielasis)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Don't Like Don't Read, Drinking, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielasis/pseuds/%C3%A9lys%C3%A9ren
Summary: Who could win?The Hourglass or Us?There's a hundreds way to leave a lover, I won't leave a minute longer. If you have a chance in love, you don't have to waste it. You have to make it last because once it's gone, it'll never come back.It's tiring seeing your lover be with someone especially with your friends. Or your friends being with your lover. Tiring is also drinking every shot with the taste of you still lingering.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	I'm the only one you need

**Author's Note:**

> had it written in paper and pencil at first and then typed it. my wips are crying right now.
> 
> in conclusion i was bullied to write this. 
> 
> dedicated for a friend of mine who's a huge reibert ♡ tho!! she doesn't have ao3 >:(
> 
> might as well post it here.
> 
> enjoy and stay safe! :)
> 
> \--- EXPLICIT ---

Reiner didn't notice how quickly he had gotten drunk. He didn't notice the amount of times he pressed the alcoholic drink to his lips and drank until he felt lightweight, drowsiness overtaking him, his body burning up with heat. He was never the type to get easily drunk but holy fuck, he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop gazing at them. He couldn't stop thinking about them. He couldn't stop taking every shot whenever his eyes roamed over their pressed bodies. Wanting and needing to have what he wants. To have contact, having that precious body pressed against him, getting lost in ecstasy and being driven to his core. 

His amber eyes roamed at the beautiful blonde girl. The side of her face illuminated blue, purple and pink, lights from the club. The expensive club she managed to rent for the night to all the people she associated with. That's a perk of being a privileged rich girl. Historia Reiss could afford anything that she wanted and as always she had very good intentions. Good are also her hips that were swaying to the rhythm of the music as she danced with two others, Ymir and Bertholdt.

The tall and brunet man, being sandwiched between the petite blonde and the brunette woman. Hands all over one another, one not leaving the other out. Ymir's hand snaked around Bertholdt's torso, while the other reached over Historia's chest running up and down to her navel. Ymir's chest pressed against the back of Bertholdt's large back, her nose to his neck and jaw being able to reach that far thanks to the heels she was wearing. 

Bertholdt bit Historia's earlobe as his hand gripped Ymir's ass. The blonde's arms hooked backwards around his neck, her ass cheeks pressed back on his huge bulge. Reiner was practically salivating at the sight. His cock pulsed twitching slightly, he licked his lips, his mouth extremely dry. Historia grinding against his bulge, Bertholdt's hand gripping her hips tightly. Her eyelashes fluttered as she tilted her head back. Reiner stood up, the alcohol buzzing through his head, in control as he made his way to the floor. Fucking hell with it!

He let his body move to the heavy bass and music, his hips swaying, hands running through his own body, his callous hands unbuttoning the first four buttons exposing his toned chest. Sweat drops running down his forehead to his side of the face. It's hot, the large crowd of bodies he feels slightly brushing against him. It's loud, no words other than the lyrics of the loud music booming over the club.

Just then he feels a pair of large hands on his hips, Reiner jolts but he places his hands over them. Being pulled close like a magnet with the stranger he could feel their hard on against his ass. He opens his eyes not daring to look back at the stranger. His vision slightly blurry as he catches glimpses of the trio. Ymir's hand down inside Bertholdt's pants as Historia lip locks with the brunet man. Reiner pressed against the stranger's body, letting the man support him. 

He closes his eyes, feeling the stranger's hot breath and a bite or two on his neck. He wets his dry lips as the imagery of Bertholdt's hands holding his hips, fingers going lower to his huge bulge.

_Long wet kisses, feeling his hot wet tongue trailing down the side of his neck. Reiner shivered and melted onto his shoulder._

His cock twitched as he felt the stranger's stroking him through his pants.

_Bertholdt's long fingers circling where there's a small wet patch in front of his pants. He turned Reiner around and landed a kiss on the blonde's lips._

A shockingly passionate kiss that turned vigorous and rough. Reiner returned his kisses, just as hard. Adrenaline running through his veins and the blood rushing to his cock and head making him feel dizzy.

_Bertholdt ran his hands down his neck, broad shoulders and arms taking Reiner's hands and moving them to his own ass. The blonde groped his ass, squeezing the meaty flesh through his pants._

The stranger let out a raw throaty moan. Just then Reiner felt another pair of hands on his own ass, smaller almost dainty. The small pair of hands travelled up to his wide back, rubbing his back almost soothingly if it weren't for the long sharp nails, were those acrylic? Hell.

He heard a chuckle. He could've sworn it was feminine. The pair of hands moved to his chest, slipping inside his shirt through the unbuttons. Hot were also her small hands, his body heated even more. He drew a harsh breath, as the imagery of Historia clouded his mind.

_Historia's small breasts pressed against his back. Her nails scratching slightly at his pale chest, rubbing circles on his nipples and pinching his dark pink buds._

"Fuck." Reiner muttered in between open tongued kisses. He opens his eyes, seeing a flash of brown hair and green eyes. His amber eyes widened suddenly as he saw familiar tan skin. 

He didn't exactly know who he was though, he saw them before? but where? He let out a groan as the nails slightly scratched at his nipples, obviously the sensitivity getting to him. He glances to the spot to where the trio is dancing only to find them not there and instead other university drunktards. He turns around to find himself to stare at the pretty baby blue eyes, not before he sees Ymir's chin tucked above the blonde. The blonde who isn't Historia, another stranger. Then? How is this? 

The blonde stranger moved back as Ymir took her place, a smirk evident on her lips. Her hands covered his eyes. Another pair of hands turning his body around. As Ymir removes her hands, Reiner sees Bertholdt and Historia standing before him. The other stranger he was with long gone. The brunet man bent down slightly as he bit the wet flesh of Reiner's neck and started sucking. Ymir pressed her pelvis to Reiner's ass as she rubbed against him.

Bertholdt then started to leave a trail of open wet kisses up to his jaw. Reiner caught his lips and didn't waste time to shove his tongue down his throat as the taller man moaned. Reiner's hands gripping the taller man's hips. Both of their hard cocks rubbing against each other.

The friction is unbearable, making Reiner hyper crazy, desperate to have his way with this dream or reality. To be able to have this. After so long! To finally be able to have a taste of this. To have what he's always wanted. Because Reiner's the 

"ㅡ the only you need." Reiner whispers to Bertholdt's ear, knowing very well that Bertholdt didn't hear any of his words due to the loud music. Instead Bertholdt grabbed a hold of his hand and started walking to the coed bathroom. Reiner turned his head back towards the two young women, who were heading to the bar. Bertholdt suggests going outside for fresh air. 

Reiner agrees and somehow they found themselves inside of an Uber. Everything seems to happen so fast that it sobers Reiner almost right up. This must be Historia's and Bertholdt's apartment complex. He was in their apartment. He was with his friend's lover. "What about Historia though?" Reiner asks, as he looks around the apartment.

"Oh she's with Ymir, she'll be fine." Bertholdt says he drags them both to a bedroom. 

Both men continued where they left off as they drowned themselves into their hot mouths. An article of clothing disappearing each after every kiss, leaving them only in their boxers. Bertholdt wasted no time as he dropped to his knees, pulling Reiner's boxers down and meeting eye level with his cock. Precum beaded at the tip of his long shaft. He took a lick of the tip, the ejaculation being salty.

Bertholdt then took the whole tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue, precum between his lips as he sucked it from the slit. Reiner hissed as his hands grasped his brown hair. Bertholdt then took more of his cock into his mouth, his hands on the blonde's muscular thighs. He took Reiner in deep, feeling him to the back of his throat. The coarse blonde hairs tickling his nose.

Reiner moans as Bertholdt went at it, feeling the vibrations of his grunts and moans on his cock. Bertholdt's fingers rubbed on his sack, squeezing it hard. This made the blonde buck his hips, thrusting roughly into his mouth. Reiner felt on cloud nine, almost the same feeling whenever he smoked a blue dream blunt at three in the night. Just as Reiner finally released inside the brunet's mouth. Bertholdt stands up and goes to the nearby dresses and takes out a bottle. 

The brunet then moves to the bed, his back against the mattress with his legs spread apart. Reiner only looks at the obvious tent in his boxers, knowing well his cock is leaking precum, neglected and throbbing. 

"Let me take care of you first baby." Reiner says as he makes his way towards his lover.

ㅡ ™️ ㅡ

They're both panting, Reiner rolls off from Bertholdt. Sleepy and tired as they came down their high. Reiner's eyelids grew heavy. His lower abdominals slightly bloated from the amount of thrusting. The blonde stroked his lover's cheek, brushing his dark brown hair back.

He smiled, made himself comfortable laying next to him.Too exhausted to care about how he slept uninvited in someone's else bed. That can wait until tomorrow morning. Including the heartbreak and the loss of a friendship.

> There's a hundred ways to leave a lover 
> 
> I won't wait a minute longer but 

_"I'm the only one you need._ " Reiner whispered in his ear.


End file.
